Do I Hear a Waltz?
Do I Hear a Waltz? is a stage musical based on the Arthur Laurents play The Time of the Cuckoo. Cast *Elizabeth Allen – Leona Samish *Sergio Franchi – Renato Di Rossi *Carol Bruce – Signora Fioria *Stuart Damon – Eddie Yaeger *Julienne Marie – Jennifer Yaeger *Jack Manning – Mr. McIlhenny *Madeleine Sherwood – Mrs. McIlhenny *Fleury D'Antonakis – Giovanna *James Dybas – Vito Plot New York City secretary Leona Samish arrives in Venice, where she is staying at the Pensione Fioria, where she is greeted by owner Fioria. There she meets Americans Eddie and Jennifer Yeager, who are living in Rome and have come to Venice for a vacation, and the McIlhennys, an older couple on a package tour. While shopping, Leona sees a ruby glass goblet in a store window and goes inside to inspect it. The owner, Renato di Rossi, tells her it is an authentic 18th-century piece, not a reproduction. He offers not only to find her a matching glass to make up a pair, but to show her the sights of the city, as well. Leona refuses his offer and leaves, but returns the next day to buy the goblet. Later that day, a package with a second goblet is delivered to the hotel. Soon after, Renato arrives to invite Leona to join him for coffee in Piazza San Marco that evening. When the McIlhennys show her their purchase of a set of glasses exactly like hers, Leona believes Renato misrepresented their value, but Signora Fioria assures her they are antiques. Later in the day, Renato's son Vito comes to tell Leona that Renato will be late for their meeting because one of his children is ill and needs to see a doctor. Realizing Renato is married, she cancels their rendezvous. He comes to the pensione and explains he and his wife have not loved each other for years but divorce is not an option, not only because the country doesn't permit it, but because they have their children to consider as well. To Leona, his casual attitude about extramarital affairs is wrong, but she still finds herself attracted to him, and agrees to keep their date. Meanwhile, the Yeagers are facing problems of their own. Eddie, finding himself enamoured with Signora Fioria, announces he wants to put distance between himself and the woman by returning to the United States. Renato arrives with a garnet necklace for Leona, who is thrilled with his gift and agrees to extend her stay in Venice. She hosts a party in the garden of the pensione, and as the party is in progress, Renato's son Vito comes to tell his father that the jeweler wants his money; overhearing this, Leona happily gives him the money. However, when she discovers Renato has received a commission on the sale of the necklace, she accuses him of being interested only in her money, and he leaves. Fioria and Jennifer attempt to comfort Leona, who drunkenly reveals Eddie and Fioria spent the previous evening together, only to immediately regret her words. The following day both the Yeagers and the McIlhennys check out of the pensione as Fioria is happy that everyone is leaving and making way for the next group of guests. On hearing Renato had been there before she awoke, Leona goes to his store to make amends, but he tells her a relationship with her would be impossible because of her complicated outlook on life. His affection for her is gone, and they part as friends. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Someone Woke Up" – Leona Samish *"This Week Americans" – Signora Fioria *"What Do We Do? We Fly!" – Leona Samish, Mrs. McIlhenny, Mr. McIlhenny, Eddie Yaeger and Jennifer Yaeger *"Someone Like You" – Renato Di Rossi *"Bargaining" – Renato Di Rossi *"Here We Are Again" – Leona Samish, Vito and Ragazzi *"Thinking" – Renato Di Rossi and Leona Samish *"No Understand" – Signora Fioria, Eddie Yaeger and Giovanna *"Take the Moment" – Renato Di Rossi :Act II *"Moon in My Window" – Jennifer Yaeger, Signora Fioria and Leona Samish *"We're Gonna Be All Right" (revised version) – Eddie Yaeger and Jennifer Yaeger *"Do I Hear a Waltz?" – Leona Samish and Company *"Stay" – Renato Di Rossi *"Perfectly Lovely Couple" – Leona Samish, Renato Di Rossi, Mr. McIlhenny, Mrs. McIlhenny, Jennifer Yaeger, Eddie Yaeger, Giovanna and Signora Fiora *"Thank You So Much" – Renato Di Rossi and Leona Samish Category: Stage musicals